


Sonny's Search History

by cassettetape, Lillard_Lizard



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, Texting, WIP, just a bit, what we have here is a failure to communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassettetape/pseuds/cassettetape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillard_Lizard/pseuds/Lillard_Lizard
Summary: In which the Heights cast's phones are Inspected And Copied here for the General Public to view.





	1. Text thread with Sonny on March 7th

**sonshine** / 10:31

ugh pete

 

 **sonshine** /10:31

I'm bored n tired where u at

 

 _ **sent**_ /10:35

guess

 

 **sonshine** /10:38

DoNt

 

 **sonshine** /10:38

PuLl ThAt BuLlShIt On Me

_**sent**_ /10:39

lmaooooooooo

 

 **sonshine** /10:39

WHERE

 

 _ **sent**_ /10:40

Literally right outside lmaooooo

 

 **sonshine** /10:40

if u playin I S2G

 

 _ **sent**_ /10:41

I aint

 

 **sonshine is rly cute** /10:45

u aint

 

 **sonshine is rly cute** /10:45

sigh

 

 _ **sent**_ /10:55

fite me bro

 


	2. Text thread with Usnavi on March 8th

**usnavy** /1:18

Sonny

 

_**typing...** _

_stfu usna_

 

 ** _sent_** /1:21

yo

 

 **usnavy** /1:21

where are you???

 

_**typing...** _

_petes_

 

 ** _sent_** /1:23

nowhere

 

 **usnavy** /1:23

youre at pete's huh

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:24

psh

 

 ** _sent_** /1:24

yeah

 

 **Usnavy** /1:24

be home by 2

 

_**typing...** _

_does that mean like 1:50 or_

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:25

yeah sure

 

_**typing...** _

_pete says hi_

 

 ** _sent_** /1:26

brb

 

 **usnavy** /1:27

be back by 2!!!!!

 

 ** _sent_** /1:27

ik

 

 ** _sent_** /1:29

pete says hi


	3. Email between Nina and Sonny on March 8th

**To: sonny.de.la.vega@gmail.com                                                 8 Mar 2017  |  12:31**   
**From: ninarosario@gmail.com**   
**Subject: (no subject)**

Sonny

Why don't I have your phone number

I'm using gmail now

Look what you have reduced me to

 

 

**To: ninarosario@gmail.com                                                           8 Mar 2017  |  2:15**   
**From: sonny.de.la.vega@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: (no subject)**

oh my god

you know what im literally never giving u my phone number

 

**To: sonny.de.la.vega@gmail.com                                                 8 Mar 2017  |  3:44**   
**From: ninarosario@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Re: (no subject)**

I'm asking graffitipete@gmail.com for it and you can't stop me

 

**To: ninarosario@gmail.com                                                       8 Mar 2017  |  3:49**   
**From: sonny.de.la.vega@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Re: Re: (no subject)**

That's loW NINA

 

**To: sonny.de.la.vega@gmail.com                                                 8 Mar 2017  |  3:51**   
**From: ninarosario@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: (no subject)**

imma do it

I just asked him now

 

**To: sonny.de.la.vega@gmail.com                                                 8 Mar 2017  |  3:52**   
**From: ninarosario@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: (no subject)**

>:(

 

**To: sonny.de.la.vega@gmail.com                                                 8 Mar 2017  |  3:53**   
**From: ninarosario@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: (no subject)**

:P


	4. Texts Sent to Pete While Drunk at Midnight

**_sent_** /12:11

GIRAFFE HAVE NO ARMS

 

 ** _sent_** /12:15

DOES ANYTHING SMELL LIKE NoThInG OR DOES Not

 

 ** _sent_** /12:24

AHHH

 

 ** _sent_** /12:26

ARE YOU DOING OK

 

 ** _sent_** /12:30

HAHAHHAAAAA CHILDS

 

 ** _sent_** /12:35

its funni bc I said 'CHILDS' instd oof children like asober person hahahahaaaa m so funni

 

 ** _sent_** /12:39

ur rly hot

 

 ** _sent_** /12:40

aummtocorect sry haha

 

 ** _sent_** /12:43

thast a lye oopsies funnnnnnnnni


	5. Text thread with Pete on March 11th

**pete** /3:10

hey sonny

 

 **pete** /3:10

u up

 

**_typing..._ **

_its three in the morn_

 

 ** _sent_** /3:15

yeah

 

 **pete** /3:15

do u wanna come over

 

_**typing...** _

_desperately_

 

 _ ** **sent****_ /3:17

pete its 3 in the morning

 

 **pete** /3:17

(...)

 

 **pete** /3:19

actually its 3:19

 

 ** _sent_** /3:20

im going back to sleep

 

 **pete** /3:21

pls dont

 

_**typing...** _

_ok_

 

 ** _sent_** /3:23

suck it up

 

 **pete** /3:23

(...)

 

 ** _sent_** /3:25

gn pete

 

 **pete** /3:26

(...)


	6. Text thread with Sonny on March 16th

_**sent**_ /9:34

muhahahahahaha

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:34

I rise

 

 **sonny boy** /9:47

who is this

 

 **sonny boy** /9:47

wait

 

 **sonny boy** /9:48

I s2g nina

 

 ** _sent_** /9:50

yep that's me

 

 **sonny boy** /9:51

ugh stfu

 

 **sonny boy** /9:53

i cant belive pete betrayed me

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:54

believe it honey

 

 **sonny boy** /9:56

so whats up

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:57

u and pete huh???????????

 

 **sonny boy** /9:57

(...)

 

 **sonny boy** /9:58

(...)

 

 **sonny boy** /10:00

were not having this conversation

 

 ** _sent_** /10:01

but u and pete??????

 

 **sonny boy** /10:05

BLOCKED AND DELETED


	7. Pete's Reminders on March 18th

**_Pete's Reminders -- > daily stuff --> _March eighteenth**

( ) **get up**

( ) **I'm serious man**

(X) **GET UP**

(X) **finish the high school commission**

(X) **visit sonny**

( ) **ask him out already omfg**

(X) **hide from usnavi**

(X) **work on ideas for the wall commission**


	8. Text thread with Pete on March 29th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-authors are the accounts that prompted me for this one (other prompters will be on later chapters and if I don't use your prompt I'll dedicate you I guess). Thanks to you two, and everyone else whose feedback and ideas have gotten me back on track. I'm going to try to update more, I promise!

_**sent**_ /1:50

sonny

 

 ** _sent_** /1:52

sonnyyyyyy

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:53

sonshineeeeeeeeee

 

 **sonshine is rly cute** /1:54

omfg pete I'm at school

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:54

but I need ur help????? its kinda important????

 

 **sonshine is rly cute** /1:56

what is it

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:57

where is the hidden extra key 2 ur pla ce

 

 **sonshine is rly cute** /1:57

why do u neeed it

 

 **sonshine is rly cute** /1:58

tell me and then I might tell u

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:59

um oh I mean ig

 

**_typing..._ **

_so there were these guys and they were trying to tag the bo_

 

**_typing..._ **

_u kno what nvm_

 

 ** _sent_** /2:10

I got beat up

 

 _ **sent**_ /2:11

bad

 

 **sonshine is rly cute** /2:13

(...)

 

 _ **sent**_ /2:14

sonny?

 

_**typing...** _

_whats wrong sonn_

 

**_typing..._ **

_are u mad a_

 

 **sonshine is rly cute** /2:15

omw

 

 **sonshine is rly cute** /2:15

 don't move from the front of my place

 

**_typing..._ **

_but sonny ur at sc_

 

**_typing..._ **

_dude imma be f_

 

**_typing..._ **

_I love u I love u I love u I lov_

 

 ** _sent_** /2:20

ok

 

 **sonshine is rly cute** /2:20

(...)

 


	9. Text thread with Vanessa on March 31st

**nessa** /1:42

sonny

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:50

yes

 

 **nessa** /1:52

r u legit carryin petes paintcans for him

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:52

no

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:52

maybe

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:53

how do u even see us

 

 **nessa** /1:53

I dont

 

 **nessa** /1:53

I just have a powrfl gaydar

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:54

stfu ness u dont know shit

 

 **nessa** /1:55

lmao actlly cross the street hidin from u 2 so u can suck it

 

 **nessa** /1:55

or rather

 

 **nessa** /1:56

suck him

 

 **nessas a lil shit** /1:56

;D

 

 ** _sent_** /1:57

ness

 

 ** _sent_** /1:57

ness no

 

 **nessas a lil shit** /1:58

but u 2 r so bisexual for eachother and

 

 **nessas a lil shit** /1:58

all the ust I just cant

 

 ** _sent_** /1:59

stfu ness

 

 _ **sent**_ /2:05

brb pete needs me

 

 **nessas a lil shit** /2:07

(...)


	10. Text thread with Usnavi and Vanessa on April 2st

_**sent**_ /3:46

navi

 

 **usnavy** /3:46

mhm?

 

_**typing...** _

_how do i ask out  
_

 

**_typing..._ **

_what do i do if pete  
_

 

**_typing..._ **

_so petes hotter than i remember and i think i need to ask him out or ill expl  
_

 

 ** _sent_** /3:52

i need to ask someone out

 

 **usnavy** /3:53

shit

 

 **usnavy** /3:53

omfg who

 

 _ **sent**_ /3:54

know what nvm

 

 **usnavy** /3:55

nO WAIT

 

 **usnavy** /3:55

IM BAD AT ADVICE BUT LEMME GET VAN IN HERE SO SHE CAN HELP

 

 **usnavy** _added_ **nessas a lil shit** _to the conversation._

 

 _ **sent**_ /3:57

oh my god

 

 **usnavy** /3:59

VAN ARENT U GOOD AT DATING ADVICE N SHIT

 

 **nessas a lil shit** /4:00

sure man

 

 **nessas a lil shit** /4:00

waIT IS THIS ABOUT SONNY

 

 **usnavy** /4:00

yea

 

 **nessas a lil shit** /4:00

OMG HE MANNED UP

 

 _ **sent**_ /4:01

ness u livin up to the name i set u with

 

 **usnavy** /4:02

what is it

 

 _ **sent**_ /4:03

its 'nessas a lil shit'

 

 **nessas a lil shit** /4:04

sounds bout right

 

 **nessas a lil shit** /4:04

bUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME

 

 **nessas a lil shit** /4:05

go have sex with him

 

_**You** have left the conversation._


	11. Text thread with Pete on April 9th

_**sent**_ /8:40

pete

 

 **pete** /8:40

mhm?

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:41

did

 

 ** _sent_** /8:41

did u just kiss me

 

 **pete** /8:42

mybe

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:42

pete?

 

 **pete** /8:42

mhm

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:43

do it again.

 

* * *

**Fin.**

 


End file.
